


Avant la Peste

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant Ombre Terre, avant l'amnésie, avant la peste, une avant-dernière confrontation entre Eric et Corwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avant la Peste

C'est Corwin qui fait, le premier, virer le combat d'épée à la lutte ouverte – piégé contre le mur, les mouvements de ses bras trop limités par la pierre pour qu'une lame lui serve encore à quelque chose. Il tente de saisir le bras d'arme d'Eric pour le tordre, y parvient – et la tentation de pouvoir le frapper de ses propres mains est trop vive pour qu'Eric se prive du plaisir d'y céder. Il lâche son arme sans résister, épinglant Corwin contre le mur dans un même geste, et force une cuisse entre les siennes pour lui faucher les jambes. Corwin crache une obscénité lorsqu'il bascule, lui lançant un coup de tête qui l'atteint à la mâchoire, mais le choc mat de son corps contre le sol, le bruit sourd que fait son crâne en heurtant les dalles de marbre valent la douleur brûlante qui pulse jusque dans les gencives d'Eric.

Une demi-seconde d'étourdissement de la part de Corwin, les yeux verts brièvement voilés, et Eric en prend avantage en bon fils d'Obéron. Il crispe la main sur son visage pour le frapper à nouveau contre la pierre, pousse un juron lorsque le poing de Corwin vient le frapper au côté, le coup faible mais bien placé, dans le creux vulnérable entre côtes et hanches. Il est déséquilibré un instant, assez pour que Corwin inverse leur position en les faisant rouler sur le côté, les mains cherchant la gorge d'Eric, les pouces pressant juste au-dessus de la naissance de ses clavicules. Une erreur, la douleur n'est pas suffisante pour stopper Eric, gêner la main qui s'agrippe dans les cheveux de Corwin pour tenter de le jeter de côté – la force de leur sang suffisante pour que son frère se laisse tirer avec un cri de souffrance dont la sincérité nourrit la chaleur triomphante aux creux des reins d'Eric.

Toujours pousser son avantage, lutter bas, vicieux, loin des livres policés avec lesquels leurs tuteurs les assommaient – plaquer Corwin, forcer son chemin entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de frapper efficacement, éviter un nouveau coup de tête tandis que leurs mains cherchent à agripper, blesser, se nouant mutuellement pour tenter de se briser les doigts, d'empêcher les prises traîtresses donc chacun sait que l'autre est coutumier. Leurs souffles se mêlent, les dents de Corwin claquant à deux doigts de son oreille, et Eric sent ses entrailles se tordre lorsque leurs hanches se plaquent dans un nouveau soubresaut de Corwin et qu'il réalise qu'ils sont tous les deux –

A en croire le cri étranglé, surpris – trahi – qui lui échappe soudain, son frère s'en rend compte au même moment, projetant la tête en avant pour chercher à le mordre à la gorge, un réflexe désespéré et sauvage. Eric siffle lorsqu'il réagit trop tard pour ne pas perdre un lambeau de peau – une chance de s'en tirer à bas prix avec la jugulaire si près, mais la douleur ne le pousse pas à l'indulgence, la rage lui permettant de dégager une main assez longtemps pour agripper Corwin par les cheveux et tirer presque assez fort pour le forcer à rejeter la tête en arrière. La ligne longue de sa gorge s'offre, les muscles tendus par l'effort et la position.

Eric mord sans réfléchir, un réflexe purement animal qui fait écho à l'excitation qui bout dans ses veines, maladive et incontrôlée – le plaisir de sentir Corwin ruer contre lui, un univers de puissance et de rage contenu, réprimé, son frère haï hurlant sa souffrance et sa rage en vain sous les mains d'Eric.

Il frémit violemment, la main libre de Corwin plaquée au sol sitôt qu'elle tente maladroitement de se crisper dans ses cheveux, le triomphe lui montant à la tête comme un alcool violent. Ce n'est pas l'euphorie de la victoire, cependant, qui le courbe contre son frère, anime ses hanches, enflamme ses nerfs jusqu'à graver le moindre des tressaillements de Corwin dans sa chair ; ce n'est pas le triomphe, ce plaisir vicieux, contre-nature, qui retentit jusqu'au plus profond de ses os lors du frottement obscène de leurs corps, les bruits désespérés et vulnérables qui échappent aux lèvres de Corwin et qu'Eric finit par boire à leur source, usant de sa main pour forcer ouvertes les mâchoires de son frère. La dextre de Corwin se crispe sans force sur son épaule, les soubresauts de son corps gagnant en violence pour perdre en fluidité, faisant écho à Eric malgré lui, le plaisir arraché à sa gorge et aux tremblements violents de ses membres.

Eric ne sait lequel d'eux deux brise en premier le rythme obscène de leur accouplement, lequel d'eux deux est poussé le premier à cette forme de défaite. Corwin repousse Eric le premier en tout cas, et le fils de Faiella doute de jamais pouvoir oublier son expression – haine, rage, et l'air désemparé d'un homme trahi par son propre être.

Il doute d'oublier tout court, comprend-il en se redressant lentement. Le moindre des gestes de Corwin, le moindre de ses frémissements contre lui. La chaleur de sa peau, la texture de ses cheveux sous sa paume. La lutte de leurs langues, l'obscénité de leur excitation mutuelle, son odeur de musc, de sueur et de sang, ses cris étranglés, la beauté haïssable de son visage défaits – les souvenirs assez physiques pour ranimer la chaleur qui se love, traîtresse, au creux de ses reins.

Il ne pourra pas oublier. La haine revient en même tant que la logique froide de leurs situations. Il croise le regard de Corwin, les yeux verts brûlant d'une rage contenue comme son frère se redresse à son tour, et ils hochent la tête avec l'accord parfait qui les condamne à s'entretuer.

Ils ne pourront oublier, et les autres n'attendent qu'une faiblesse de leur part pour abattre les deux premiers prétendants au trône. Le fratricide est bien plus badin que l'inceste ; les corps se dissimulent plus facilement en Ombre que des souvenirs imprimés au fer rouge.

Leur prochaine rencontre sera la dernière.


End file.
